List of Voyage on the Great Titanic characters
on the cover of the second edition]]All of the characters that appear in Voyage on the Great Titanic by Ellen Emerson White. Main characters Margaret Ann Brady Margaret Ann Brady (October 1899''Voyage on the Great Titanic, Ellen Emerson White, page 135 – 1994)Voyage on the Great Titanic, Ellen Emerson White, Epilogue, pages 163-165 was an orphan from East London. She lived in the Wapping district with her family until her parents' deaths in 1907. Her older brother William left her at St. Abernathy's Orphanage for Girls after living several months on the streets. In 1912, Margaret Ann was given the opportunity to sail to America as a traveling companion to Mrs. Carstairs on board the [[wikipedia:RMS Titanic|RMS ''Titanic]]. After the disaster, Margaret Ann moved in with her brother in Boston, Massachusetts. Supporting characters Mr. and Mrs. Brady Mr. Brady (died February 1907)Voyage on the Great Titanic, Ellen Emerson White, pages 19-20 and Mrs. Brady (died spring 1907)Voyage on the Great Titanic, Ellen Emerson White, page 21 were the parents of Margaret Ann and William. Mr. Brady was born in County Cork, Ireland and worked as a laborer on the London Docks until his death. Mrs. Brady tried to support her family by taking a factory job, but became ill and died the following spring. Margaret Ann faithfully wore a locket everyday that Mrs. Brady once owned. Evelyn Carstairs EvelynVoyage on the Great Titanic, Ellen Emerson White, page 105 Carstairs was a rich American, who hired Margaret Ann as a traveling companion. She boarded the Titanic in 1912 on her way to see her grandson, Theodore. Mrs. Carstairs often referred to Margaret Ann with a nickname, such as "Margie" or "Margaret Jane". On the night of April 15, Mrs. Carstairs was persuaded onto a lifeboat by Margaret Ann and Mr. Hollings. In later life, she corresponded a few times with Margaret Ann, but never saw her again. Robert Merton Robert Merton (August 1896 – April 15, 1912)Voyage on the Great Titanic, Ellen Emerson White, page 151 was an English boy from Liverpool, who worked on the RMS Titanic. He was a bedroom steward for Margaret Ann, Mrs. Carstairs, and several others. Robert was particularly attentive to Margaret Ann, bringing her tea and scones in the morning and hot chocolate in the evening. Robert died during the sinking of the Titanic on April 15, 1912. He was survived by his mother, five brothers, and three sisters. William Brady William Brady (born c. 1897)Voyage on the Great Titanic, Ellen Emerson White, page 29 was Margaret Ann's older brother. After their parents' deaths, William and Margaret Ann began living on the streets. William eventually found that he was unable to take care of Margaret Ann and left her at St. Abernathy's. In the summer of 1910, William boarded a cargo steamer to America as a cabin boy. He lived in the Charlestown neighborhood of Boston and worked as a bricklayer. In 1914, William fought in World War I, where he was badly wounded. He recovered under his sister's care, and began working for the Boston Police Department. Minor characters *'Mr. Andrews' (died April 15, 1912) was the designer of the Titanic. He traveled on the ship during her maiden voyage and died during its sinking. *'Colonel Astor' (died April 15, 1912) was a first class passenger on the Titanic. He boarded the ship with his wife and a dog named Kitty. Mrs. Carstairs commented that "he is one of the richest men in the world." Margaret Ann last saw him standing on deck with dog, after helping his wife into a lifeboat. *'Bridget and Molly Murphy' and their two sisters were orphans living at St. Abernathy's. *'Mrs. Brown' was a passenger on the Titanic. She joined Mrs. Carstairs and Margaret Ann for lunch once. *'Sister Catherine' (died 1962) was a "jolly, stout" nun at St. Abernathy's Orphanage. She worked in the library and was particularly fond of Margaret Ann. They kept a regular correspondence and Catherine eventually visited Margaret Ann in America. *'Sisters Celeste and Judith', two nuns at St. Abernathy's Orphanage. *'Captain E.J. Smith' (died April 15, 1912) was the captain of the Titanic. Margaret Ann saw him walk by with Mr. Andrews on the night of April 15. *'Sister Eulalia', a nun at St. Abernathy's, who was raised in Kensington. She was strict with the children about their pronunciation. Eulalia also prepared meals *'Florence' was the Carstairs' brown terrier. She disliked strangers, but took to Margaret Ann easily. Florence enjoyed barking at everything and was doted upon by Mrs. Carstairs. *'Frederick Carstairs' was the husband of Mrs. Carstairs. He stayed behind in London, while his wife traveled on the RMS Titanic. He was absentminded, often commenting on things without properly looking or thinking. Later, Mrs. Carstairs was thankful he had missed the trip. *'Mr. Harris' was Margaret Ann's neighbor when she lived with her parents in Wapping, London. *'Mr. Hollings' (died April 15, 1912), a first class passenger on the Titanic. He looked after Mrs. Carstairs and Margaret Ann as he felt it was gentlemanly duty since they were traveling alone. *'Horace' was a wine steward on the Titanic. He laughed at one of Margaret Ann's jokes. *'Hortense and Mabel', two shop girls, who fitted Margaret Ann for her new wardrobe. *'Mr. Ismay' was the managing director of the White Star Line that owned the Titanic. *'Mrs. Janson', a passenger, who dined with Mrs. Carstairs once. She was from Philadelphia. *'Josephine', a maid, who shared a lavatory with Margaret Ann on the Titanic. Her employer was a "demanding elderly woman". *'Officer Lowe' was an officer on the RMS Titanic. He directed everyone to start tying the lifeboats together and went back in his boat to look for survivors. *'Sister Mary Gregoria' was a nun at St. Abernathy's Orphanage. In March 1912, she asked Margaret Ann if she wanted to go to America as a traveling companion. *'The McDougals' were a family that lived near the Bradys. Margaret Ann and William lived with them for a while, after their parents died. Mr. McDougal and brother Kieran often fought after drinking. *'Mr. McCawley' was the gymnasium steward on the Titanic. He explained to Margaret Anne how the exercising equipment worked. *'Mr. McElroy' was the Chief Purser on the Titanic. Mrs. Carstairs would visit his office to retrieve her jewelry. *'Nora' was an orphan at St. Abernathy's. Margaret Ann was partial to her and hated to leave her behind. She spoke with a Cockney accent. At nineteen, Nora emigrated to America with her husband and reunited with Margaret Ann. She lived in Pawtucket, Rhode Island. *'Dr. O'Loughlin' (died April 15, 1912) was the ship's doctor. Margaret Ann described him as "affable". *'Perkis' was a quartermaster on the Titanic. He was in charge of Margaret Ann's lifeboat and made the decision to go back for survivors. *'ThomasVoyage on the Great Titanic'', Ellen Emerson White, page 153 '''Prescott (died April 15, 1912) and Mrs. Prescott were two first class passengers, who often dined with Mrs. Carstairs and Margaret Ann. Mr. Prescott died during the sinking of the Titanic, after helping his wife and Margaret Ann onto lifeboats. *'Ralph Kittery' (died April 15, 1912) was a friend of Mr. Hollings. He was interested in polo and the American stock market. *'Captain Rostron' was the captain of the [[wikipedia:RMS Carpathia|RMS Carpathia]]. His ship saved many of the Titanic survivors. *'Shirley Hallowell', an orphan at St. Abernathy's. Margaret Ann asked her to take care of Nora for her. *'Stephen' was an elevator operator on the RMS Titanic. Epilogue characters *'Dorothy, Harriet, and Robert Ryan', Margaret Ann's three children with Stanley Ryan. *'Stanley Ryan' (died 1967) was Margaret Ann's husband and father of their three children. He married his wife in June 1923. He worked as a history teacher. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Dear America Category:Dear America characters Category:My Story Category:My Story characters Category:Voyage on the Great Titanic Category:Voyage on the Great Titanic characters